A woven safety helmet now on the market are woven from a variety of substances such as bamboo, rattan or osier. These helmets have inadequate weatherability and protection. They are fragile, flammable, easily broken, and not durable thus they are gradually replaced by molded safety helmets. The molded safety helmets provide good protection but the main disadvantage is air impermeable. Wearers feel uncomfortable because heat cannot be dissipated through the helmet effectively. When the weather is hot, they do not like to wear them and as a result work safety is affected. The benefit of the woven safety helmets is air-permeability so many people still use them. For the above reasons, there have been a research on a woven heat dissipating safety helmet made of a new substance and by a new process, improving the helmet in weatherability, heat insulation, stiffness, heat dissipation, protection, durability, air-permeability so that the helmet enhances safety of human being.